You Don't have to be Alone
by Toony-Tornado
Summary: Sylvia didn't know what she could do after an accident involving mask wearing thieves left her father hospitalized. Desperate to keep herself busy from how hurt she really feels on her own, watch as her need for distraction leads her to a certain theater filled with all sorts of individuals, including a kind, soul singing youth, who remind her that she really doesn't have to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Holy muffins you guys, I am just in love with this flipping movie! SING by far has to be one of the best movies I've seen in a while, I'm actually a little upset that I didn't get around to seeing it on the big screen XD Oh well, I guess the second best thing is that I've already added it to my collection now :D:D:D  
**

 **This story is going to take place during the movie, and I'm gonna try and include all the characters in as best as I can, but Johnny(the sweet baby angel who's my absolute favorite character XD XD), will have a bigger role in this for obvious reasons that you may soon guess after you read X3**

 **I hope you're able to enjoy!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Sylvia Vulx, an 18 year old silver fox, let out a long relived sigh when the view of the little blue house she shared with her mother and father. After a long shift of working in a hot coffee shop her mother owned, taking orders and then closing out the store, a long shower followed by an early bed time was sounding as sweet heaven to her.

The moment she walked through the door and closed it, she leaned against with a soft 'whoof...'. Running the soft pads of her left paw through the fringe that hung over her left eye, over her ear and then down to rub at her stiff neck.

"Mom, I'm home." she finally called as she set down her bag, pulled the out the ear buds she had in from listening to music on her phone and kicked off her shoes. " Sorry I'm so late, we had a lot of customers in the last two hours, so it took forever to-"

But she stopped when she suddenly heard a sniffling sound, and her right ear flicking in confusion, she peeked around the door way that led to the living room...

"Mom?"

Miriam Vulx, a beautiful red vixen dressed in a black skirt and white dress blouse, stood at the table where they kept the house phone; One paw pressed along her mouth, unsuccessfully stifling her sobs while the other was holding the black receiver close to her chest, the long dial ringing from it as who ever she was talking to before had hung up however long ago.

It looked like she had just gotten home a short time before Sylvia did as she still had her powder blue jacket on with her black purse resting at her feet...

"Mom, what's the matter?" Sylvia asked, taking a hesitant step toward her as a feeling of dread began to grow in her stomach. "Why're you crying?"

Her mother jumped a bit with a startled gasp as she had been too distraught to even notice that her daughter had arrived home. But after she finally put down the phone, she rushed across the floor and enveloped her child in a tight, almost desperate embrace.

"Oh Sylvia...It.." Miriam started, trying to keep her voice as even and calm as she could. "...it's your father."

"He's in the hospital..."

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

If anyone who knew Officer Landon Vulx were asked by someone to describe him, they would do so without a second of hesitation...

Fellow officers and comrades on the police force would say he was anything less than a good cop. Brave, determined and willing to do everything in his power to serve and protect the animals of the city.

Friends and loved ones would say that he was a devoted husband and a loving father, that he worked hard to provide for his family and was as helpful and kind as he was playful; He was always up for a fun time when he wasn't working.

To Sylvia, he was all those things and more, he was her _hero_ , though she'd never tell him that for fear that she would die of embarrassment. But as she looked at him now, she felt an agonizing regret and anger at herself at never telling him how much he really meant to her.

She hardly recognized him like this...His silver and black fur was matted with bloody cuts over his limbs and face, and there was very nasty gash that went along the base of his left ear to the back of his head. Which the doctors say may have been the cause of his comatose state.

And with that oxygen mask over his snout and the beeping machines all around him, he looked so much frailer than the strong, able minded fox she said goodbye to after breakfast just this morning.

Soft voices finally tore Sylvias' teary amber gaze away from from him to look over at the window at the open door where she could see her mother talking to another officer who happened to be a good friend to her husband on the police force.

"...Witnesses at the scene gave a description of four suspects wearing white rabbit masks, the very same animals responsible for the string of robberies in many different cities over the last few months." the Officer told Miriam. "Police made pursuit of the suspects driving in an old fashioned black truck, reported to have supposedly struck Landon at some point during the chase, but unfortunately lost sight of them."

"Jeremy, does the station have _any_ idea who could have done this?" Sylvia's mother asked, looking up at the officer with pleading, sapphire blue eyes. "Any at all?"

"I'm sorry Miriam." the rhino said with a regretful bow of his head before he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " But I give you my word that we'll do everything we can to find those responsible and bring them to justice!"

Miriam was only able to give him a quiet 'thank you' before he left her alone to be with Landon and Sylvia. Sylvia watched as her mother leaned against the door frame, even though she couldn't see her face, her shoulders still quivered with quiet sobs as she struggled to compose herself if only for her daughter...

But Sylvia didn't want stay for much longer. And knowing her mother, she would probably stay the night here to stay close to dad...but she just couldn't do that...

Refusing to look at her father again, she quickly grabbed her hoodie and back pack before she stood up from the chair and briskly walked across the hospital room floor.

"I'm going home, mom." She told her as she rushed out the door as she slipped on her hoodie before her mother would have the chance to make any sort of protest. "I'll make sure the shop's okay, and I'll stop by sometime tomorrow, so don't worry."

She soon began to hear her mother start to call after her, but she just plugged her headphones in her phone and stuck the buds in her ears as she played a random song from her play list on full blast.

And with her music blocking out the noises of the hospital, she drew her hood over her head and stuffed her paws inside her pockets with her only mission to get home and try get some sleep so she could forget about this nightmare, at least for a little while...

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Sorry the first chapter is so short, but I hope that it's still made you just a tiny bit interested to see how the story will progress:D:D:D**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I'll try and finish up more chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo-hoo! got the second chapter done *does a happy dance*  
**

 **And a special shout out to TMNTGFKittySidekick01 for being the very first to leave a review! Thank you so, so much hun! I'm glad the story has caught your interest:D:D:D I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Thanks again!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Last night when Sylvia wished she could forget about what happened to her dad, she didn't expect to continue on to the next day when she went to work at her mothers business, the 'Amoré Bean Cafe'.

From the moment she walked through the doors for her shift after making a quick visit to see her mother at the hospital, she was shocked to see that the whole place was entirely _swamped_. It was probably the busiest she'd ever seen in her life since she started working here at the shop!

It was a bit staggering, but she also saw it as a good thing as it kept her mind off her father and his situation so much that it seemed to make the day fly by very quickly. And although it meant that it was going to be another late night for Sylvia at closing time, it was still was fine by her as she would rather be doing _anything_ then have to go back to the hospital again...

But when things had finally quieted down for lock up and she was cashing out the register and saying goodnight to fellow employees that worked the shift with her after they had tidied up the shop, her thoughts began to wander back to things other than coffee...

Odds are, her mother wouldn't come home tonight either. Which the young vixen understood because she knew how much he father meant to her...but where would that leave Sylvia? Normally, she really didn't mind being on her own, though after seeing him like that last night, she just couldn't bring herself to stay at the hospital all the time like her mother could.

How could she just sit there and watch her father lie there with the possibility that he might never wake up in the back of her mind?

No...she couldn't bring herself to do it... she would just find a way to tough it out and handle it on her own just like she always did and figure something out to better keep her mind off this...but what? A second job?

It would be doable as her hours here at the shop were flexible, or maybe she could volunteer somewhere, there cold be all sorts of options if she looked around hard enough.

Sylvia gave a long sigh when she finally finished up with the register, And picked up her mess before she made a final walk-through around the her mothers cafe, making sure that everything was cleaned and set up for work tomorrow before she finally walked outside into the cool evening air.

Though just as she pulled the keys out of her pocket to lock the doors, she suddenly noticed a bright yellow sheet of paper trapped in the bed of pink roses under the window. She was a bit confused at first, but then she suddenly remembered seeing a dozens of others just like it all over the roads last night before the clean up crew came through, but she had been too tired to really pay any attention to what they were.

So pulling it out and looking it over, she discovered that it was a flyer for a singing contest that was being held at the 'Moon Theater' that was just a few blocks down the road from the coffee shop.

She let out a rather amazed whistle when she saw what the grand prize was for the winner. $100,000.00, that was quite a bit of cash. Especially because she would sometimes overhear customers talking about it from time to time that lead her to believe that the theater was pretty much on it's last legs.

Looking at the date, she saw that auditions for the show were going on today, which explained the overwhelming flow of customers the shop had.

It was almost eight, so auditions had to be coming to a close by now if they hadn't already. Not that she was really interested in trying out despite the impressive prize, but considering that she was just thinking about finding extra work, maybe the theater itself could use an extra hand...there was really only one way to find out.

With a plan set, she locked up the shop, but just as she turned to walk down the road where the theater was, a loud " _'Scuse me!_ " suddenly caught her ears before she cried out and jump back when a large figure almost ran into her. Only having enough time to make out that it was a young, but rather large animal that was wearing a black leather jacket and a green shirt with a big lightning bolt on it as he flew by on a skate board.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Sylvia yelled after them.

"Sorry 'bout that!" he called back, but he didn't slow down as he seemed to be in a hurry to get wherever he was going.

She watched him disappear around the corner, shaking her head and adjusting her hoodie a bit before she finally started down the road. It only took about 6 minuets for her to reach the Moon Theater, and thankfully, the lights were still on on the inside.

So without a second thought, she walked right into the doors and looked around. She didn't know exactly where to go from here, so she just opted to go through the main doors that lead to where visitors would watch the shows.

She wasn't big on live theater's, but as soon as she opened up the door, her eyes widened in awe to see that grand stage. And as she walked in further, she took in the rather beautiful, white walls that had gold trimming, velvety red chairs that were neatly placed all around and admiring a big, elegant dome ceiling at the very center.

She had to admit, if a building could be considered art, then the 'Moon Theater' would _definitely_ be a master piece...

"Oh, why hello there." a voice greeted, making her turn around to see an elderly iguana dressed in an orange dress with a yellow print pattern walk out from backstage.

She regarded Sylvia with a smile, but her eyes kind of weirded the young vixen out; While the left eye, green in color, looked down at her with a kindly light, the other with a large black pupil seemed to almost roll to the back of her head...was it glass?

"Can I help you?" the old lizard asked, breaking Sylvia out of her no doubt rude stare.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," the silver fox began, making herself focus on her functioning eye. "Are you the one in charge of the theater, Miss..."

"That's Ms. Crawly, dear." she told her young guest in a friendly tone as she gathered papers into her arms from the table that was set up in the front row of chairs near the stage, but a few sheets slipped from her grip and fluttered to the floor. " But I'm not the owner of the theater, that would be Mr. Buster Moon."

"Alright, then does Mr. Moon happen to still be around?" Sylvia asked, stopping down to pick up the papers as it seemed to be a little difficult for the nice iguana to do herself. "I wanted to ask him a question."

"Oh yes, he should still be in his office looking through the auditions he picked for the new show." Ms. Crawly told her as she gave a thankful grin to Sylvia as she took the flyaway papers from her. "Why don't you come along with me so you can ask him your question, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thanks." Sylvia said as the elderly lizard began shuffling along up to the stairs to the stage while she followed close behind. It was a little slow going, but Sylvia was patient and just quietly looked around the place until they finally made it up a set of stairs that had two offices.

The one they walked into first appeared to be Ms. Crawly's considering the pink wall paper and feminine window curtains, and as she watched the iguana walked over to open a closed door, she saw a small koala bear wearing blue slacks, a white dress shirt and a bright red bow tie tirelessly working away on something from behind a large desk that looked way too big for him.

"Good evening Mr. Moon." Ms. Crawly greeted the koala bear who just barley acknowledged her with a distracted 'Mm-hmm' as he kept his eyes glued down and his pen scribbled away.

"I know you're busy with the call backs, Mr. Moon but I have a nice young lady here to see you." She continued as she discarded her own papers in the waste bin before she motioned for the young vixen to come further into the office. "She says she has a question for you."

"Mr. Moon, my name's Sylvia Vulx." Sylvia began politely. "I was hoping-"

"Sorry kid, but I already have my cast selected." Buster interrupted, still not looking up from his work. "You should have come by sooner."

Sylvia bristled a little at the dismissive interruption, but didn't show it as she quickly squashed down. It was only natural that he would assume she was here for an audition as he no doubt had to sit through tons of them for who knows how long today...

"Yeah, I didn't come here to audition for the show." she told him, putting her paws on her hips. "I was going to ask if you could use some extra help around the theater."

"You know... _work_ here for you."

That seemed to get Busters' attention as he looked up to finally see a young silver fox with a black fringe with purple tips that rested along the left side of her canine features, dressed in a worn purple and black hoodie that had holes and tears at the ends of the sleeves and faded gray jeans that were ripped at the knees and frayed at the heels as she gazed over at him with rather startling amber eyes.

He looked curious for a moment, but it soon passed.

"I see, well under other circumstances, I would usually consider it." The koala said as he continued to flip through papers. " But we're currently not hiring at the moment."

"Oh, well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm only volunteering my services." Sylvia said with a slight roll of her eyes as once again Buster looked back up at her, seeming a bit more intrigued this time.

"And why would you want to _volunteer_ to work for me?" he asked.

" I already have a job, so money isn't what I'm after." Sylvia explained. "Plus, I have flexible hours, so after my shifts are done, I can always come right over."

"Or go in to work from here, it really depends on what I'm set up for; But either way you'll have me here for a good while to get some things done if you need it."

"Well that explains the 'how'..." Buster said as clapped his hands clean before he jumped down from the chair to go stand before Sylvia, who found it a tiny bit amusing that he was a good deal shorter than she was. "But not all of the 'why'."

"Let's just say 'I have my reasons' and leave it at that." Sylvia said curtly. " _Sooo_... do you want me here or not?"

Buster just put his hands on his hips as the gears in his heard started turning, staring intently at her with his crystal blue eyes and trying to figure her out...but Sylvia just stood there, doing a very good job of masking anything that might give a bit of herself away...

"You know Mr. Moon, I _could_ use some extra hands now that we have so many new faces to look after." Ms. Crawly suddenly said, making both the fox and koala look over to her as she only gave them both a smile.

As far as the kindly iguana was concerned, Sylvia would make a helpful addition to their little theater, especially since the young fox was here offering to work without pay when she didn't even have to.

"...Alright then, looks like you're hired kid." Buster said, finally relenting. "From now on, you'll be Ms. Crawlys' helper around the theater in whatever she needs; And you can expect a few requests from me if I ever need a quick hand too."

"Gotcha." Sylvia said with a nod. " Anything you want me to do now?"

"Hmmm, well, it's gotten pretty late, so probably not..." he began as he tapped his chin. "But we were visited by a lot of animals today, so if you wouldn't mind sweeping the stage when you come in tomorrow, that would be fantastic!"

"And you can be sure Ms. Crawly and I will find a few other things to keep you busy."

"Sure." the young vixen agreed as she started towards the door. "Night, then."

Buster wished her a good night as well while Ms. Crawly smiled and closed the door behind her, letting Sylvia free to show herself out of the theater as she silently thought to herself.

That seemed easy enough, maybe he was a little hesitant at first, which she understood. But just what was she going to tell him? 'I want extra work because it'll help keep my mind off my father who's in the hospital with a coma he might not wake up from'? Yeah. _Right._ Her business was her own and she was grateful that he ultimately respected her privacy.

She was also grateful that her thoughts were whirling about tomorrow. Specifically who she would be meeting, what Buster would have her do and for how long. Sylvia had never seen what goes into preparing a show before either, so it was bound to be a pretty interesting experience.

She would even go as far as to say that she was actually looking forward to it...

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Another short chapter, but hopefully the chapters will start getting longer as the story progresses. Thanks so much for reading guys! Next up, we'll get to meet everyone in the 'SING' gang. I'll try and get more done here pretty soon! :D:D:D  
**

 **Oh, and if there's any errors that you can see in spelling or grammar, just be sure to let me know so I can fix it up later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we have chapter 3, Woot! Woot!  
**

 **And thank you so much to Siberwoman for leaving a comment! :D:D Though I have to say that I really didn't intend for Sylvia and Johnny to become romantically involved, but it's still a fresh story, so we'll see where it goes.**

 **But, I make _no_ promises that it'll become a romance, so just keep that in mind, okay? :)  
**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Zzzt! Zzzt!**_

Sylvia stirred within the nest she made out of her blankets on her bed at the vibrating message alert that was coming from her cell phone, poking her head out as she refused to open her eyes at first and began feeling around to find her bedside table that she always left her phone on every night, but she let out a groaned when she she accidentally over shot it and knock her phone off the table top and onto the carpet of her room.

 _ **Zzzt! Zzzt!**_

Sighing in tired annoyance, Sylvia finally forced her amber eyes open and slumped over the edge of her bed before she grabbed her phone and flipped it over to see who it was that was texting her.

Mom: _Sylvia.  
You didn't call me when you got home last night...  
_

Oh _great_...Sylvia would sometimes forgot to contact Miriam when they were apart, which always ruffled her mothers fur as it made her worry about her daughter when, and Sylvia would quote, 'There's no reason you shouldn't be able to contact me when you literally have an object in your hand that takes less then five seconds to let me know where you are!'

But if she didn't get an earful for her slip last night, that means her mother probably fell asleep before Sylvia even started home. Which she figured was still a good thing considering how long she's probably been staying up at the hospital.

So sitting up in her bed, Sylvia texted her back.

 _Sorry, lost track of time.  
Crazy day like you wouldn't believe, so I was super tired when I got back._

She watched and waited silently as the little bubble that showed her mother was typing a reply appear on the screen.

Mom _: It's alright, at least you're safe.  
Are you coming over today?_

Sylvia's ears flattened a bit...she didn't have _any_ intention to go back to the hospital if she could help it, and with her second job, she hoped that it would be a good long while before she had the free time to go back there again...

 _Probably not, I promised a friend to help them volunteer at the theater that's down the road last night. Overslept. I'll need to go right over and do some work before I start my shift at the cafe.  
I'm gonna be pretty busy for a while._

After she sent it, she stared at her answer. Why did she throw in that she was helping a friend? She didn't like to lie to her mother, but after thinking about it, it was probably better then telling her that she took on work without pay just to keep her mind off dad and out of the hospital.

There was a long pause before the bubble popped back up...

Mom: _Okay...then just remember to give me a call or text when you make it back home from now on, alright? I love you honey._

Sylvia deflated as she could practically feel the disappointment her mother no doubt felt after reading her text. But there was really nothing she could do about it now except just reply back...

 _I will.  
Love you too, mom._

Shutting down her phone, Sylvia just sat there for a few moments before a big yawn suddenly escaped from her; And stretched out the kinks in her back and shoulders before she looked over and checked the clock. She really did over sleep, and if she wanted a shower and make herself something for breakfast, then she needed to hustle.

So with the plan in mind, she hopped out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

By the time Sylvia finally arrived to the theater, she once again walked through the doors that lead to the stage as that was still the only way she knew of to get in. And as she quietly strolled down the aisle, she listened as Buster Moon spoke to his eight contestants while they all intently listened to his every word as lined in a row.

Almost as if they saw the little koala as a drill Sargent in the army.

But that's certainly what he acted like as he told them something about the stage being a battlefield a their song being their weapon. Sylvia took a seat in one of the chairs right in front of the stage as she waited for Buster to notice that she was there.

The other animals took immediate notice of her as they were facing the auditorium, but none of them made any move to announce her presence as Buster and Ms. Crawly walked down their line handing out sheets of paper that supposedly contained choice songs to better fit their act as well as costume idea's before a a porcupine dressed in skinny jeans under a plaid red skirt and a black shirt with white stripes that had a couple quills stuck in the front of it suddenly ran out on stage from the back.

Bringing up the total number of contestants up to nine.

" _Ah_ , finally talked some sense into that boyfriend of yours..." Buster said, obviously pleased to see her there.

"Lance is an artist." She replied with a roll of her bright blue eyes. "But I don't expect _you_ to understand that."

"You're right, I don't understand that at _all_." he said as he handed her a sheet of paper.

At that, Sylvia couldn't help but let out an amused snort at the bemused, wide eyed look of surprise the porcupine gave him, finally getting Buster to realized that she was sitting there waiting to be sent to work.

"Oh you're here!" The koala stated in delight. "Everyone, please gather around before we go any further, I have someone I want to introduce you to."

Upon his announcement, the other animals huddled up and once again stood at attention. Well...most of them did, a few of the others just continued to looked over the lists Buster had given them.

"Okay Sylvia, these are my chosen few for the show. " the koala bear began with a proud grin. "First up is Rosita and Gunter."

A pair of pigs took a step forward.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you." the lady pig, dressed in pink button up shirt and blue capri jeans said warmly.

"Oh _ja_ , so _very_ nice to meet you!" said her partner, who was wearing a bright, sparkly gold jumpsuit that almost made Sylvia go a bit cross eyed, agreed as he did an little enthusiastic jig.

"Over there is Ash." Buster continued as the porcupine gave a short "what's up?" and nod of her head as she looked down at the paper she was holding with an annoyed expression.

"This guy down here is Mike," the theater director said, gesturing down to a small white mouse dressed in a red pinstripe suit with a matching fedora who only grunted with an obvious disinterest he made no attempt to hide.

"And here we have Johnny," Buster said as Sylvia met with the big brown eyes of a tall, young gorilla who gave her a small grin and a polite wave. "Don't be too intimidated by his size, he's really a nice kid."

But Sylvia was far from intimidated by Johnny, in fact, it was quiet the opposite. And as Buster went to introduce a group that consisted of a trio of frogs and some overall wearing camel named Pete, she found that there was something about the gorilla that seemed a little... _familiar_.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like she'd seen him somewhere before...

Johnny had noticed her stare, and shifted nervously as it seemed she was trying to see right through him; But thankfully, Sylvia was soon broken from her thoughts when Buster suddenly clapped a paw on her shoulder with a familiarity that made the young vixen very uncomfortable with as this was only the second time they had met.

"Guys, this is Sylvia," Buster introduced cheerfully. "And starting today, she'll be a new addition to our little family."

"Hey wait, I thought you were _done_ castin' for the show!" Mike stated, almost angrily as Sylvia scooted Busters paw off of her. " What, we got us _another_ moody teenager to compete with now?"

"Oh Sylvia's not in the show, Mike." Buster quickly explained. " She's a volunteer that's going to be helping us around the theater."

" a 'volunteer'? Pff, _nobody_ works for free!" Mike laughed as he shot Sylvia a suspicious look. "What's the catch, fluffy?"

"Well, I don't see how it's any business of yours." Sylvia began, her ears flattening in annoyance at the big mouth this little animal had on him. "But if you really _must_ know, I guess you could say it would benefit in keeping me out of the house for a while and give my 'moody' teenage mind something to focus on."

"And don't you _ever_ call me 'fluffy' again!"

She then sent a hard poke to his chest to emphasize how serious she was.

"Hey! Hey! _Hey!_ " Mike snapped, smoothing out the front his red jacket. " Watch the threads, _fluffy!_ "

Sylvia clenched her teeth at the disregarding jab from the pint sized little jerk, but before she could give any sort of retort, Buster stepped in between them with a nervous laugh.

" _Ho-kay_ , time out for a second! Why don't we all just take a step back?" the koala suggested. " Mike, Sylvia's really just here to help us take care of the theater and Sylvia, the only thing I ask is that you please, _please_ refrain yourself from maiming my contestants, alright?"

"No promises on cheese breath, here..." Sylvia grumbled but still she backed off and moved herself over until she was standing beside Ms. Crawly while Buster lead everyone backstage to where the practice rooms were.

"So I'm supposed to sweep the stage first, right?" the silver fox asked the Ms. Crawly as she was handing out beverages to the contestants while they started breaking off to go rehearse. "Where's a broom?"

"The cleaning supplies are a bit further backstage, dear, the first closet to the left." Ms. Crawly told her with that ever friendly smile as she gave a nod down the way. "But be careful with the door, it can be rather temperamental."

Ms. Crawly then shuffled away to make sure that their contestants were all set and had everything they needed to start their first day as Sylvia went off to find the broom closet. It didn't take but a few seconds to find it, but just as Ms. Crawly said, it was pretty difficult to get open.

She jiggled the door knob a few times, but that didn't seem to be the problem, it was more like the frame was too small for the door and someone still forced it shut anyway.

And letting out an annoyed huff, she grabbed the handle with both paws and put her left foot on the frame and pulled. She waited for some hint to tell her that it was going to give soon so she could ease up and try to get it open from there with a few yanks, but she cried out in surprise when it swung wide open and sent her falling back to the floor with a bunch of items tumbling out as they were finally free from being stuffed in a cramped broom closet.

But just as she braced herself for all the items to come toppling down on top of her, she felt a large hand grab her tail and drag her out of the way as everything clattered to the wood floor.

And looking back, she saw that it was Johnny who had come to her little rescue after starting over a little earlier to see if she needed some help when he noticed her struggling with the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice thick with a cockney accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him as she suddenly noticed that he still had her tail in his hand before she fixed him with slight frown. "You know, just a friendly little FYI, it's considered _incredibly_ rude to hold a fox by the tail this long without permission..."

"Oh, 'scuse me!" he apologized as he quickly released her while Sylvia just gave it a quick flick to the side to settle the fur back down to it's normal place.

But the moment his apology replayed in her head, her eyes widened as she looked him up and down, realizing that he was wearing a very familiar black leather jacket and a green shirt with a big, fading lighting blot design in the middle.

" _Now_ I know who you are!" She stated loudly, making him jump a little in alarm.

"Y..you do?" he asked rather nervously.

"Yeah, you're the jerk who almost ran me over with a skate board last night!" she told him.

"That was you?!" he exclaimed in amused surprise. "Wow, what're the _odds_ of that?"

But he lost his smile as he looked down to see Sylvia glaring up at him with a less than pleased expression as her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and her bushy black and white tail thumped on the floor.

"Er, I really am sorry 'bout that..." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "I'm usually a lot more careful, but I was just so excited at bein' in the show."

Sylvia just peered up at him for a while longer until she finally let out a sigh and crouched down to the still scattered cleaning supplies she was almost buried under.

"Fine, I guess." she said as she picked out a broom up from the pile. "Just try and be more careful next time."

The young gorilla nodded, but when he tried to apologize again, another voice beat him to the punch.

"Johnny, if you're ready, we can start on your piano lessons." Ms. Crawly called down from up the stairs.

"Comin' Ms. Crawly!" He called back before he offered Sylvia another small grin as he started back. "Well, guess I'll see ya 'round, then."

Sylvia watched him go until he disappeared upstairs before she brought her attention back to her own work moving the cleaning supplies back into the closet. Making a mental note not to close the door again until after she was getting ready to leave.

But just when she was about to walking out on stage to start sweeping, the lights suddenly cut out...

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _Aaaand_ that's a wrap! Great job people! :D:D:D  
**

 **If you guys happen to see any spelling or grammar errors, please don't be afraid to tell me so I can make a note to fix them up. I want my stories to be easy to read for you :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**And chapter 4 is complete! WOO!  
**

 **And to the sweet TMNTGFKittySidekick01, thank you so much for leaving another comment, hun! It makes me so happy to hear that you like Sylvia! :D:D Thanks so much again!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

If Sylvia could explain her first day of working as the 'Moon Theater' with one word, it would have to be _interesting_...

After the power had shut off, everyone was pretty much left standing there just twiddling their thumbs in the dark as they waited for Buster to 'take care of' the problem. She was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who heard Ms. Crawly ask him when the last time they had paid the power company was, but after a few minuets of waiting around with the only light source to be a pair of green glow sticks provided by Gunter, he did indeed managed to some how get the power back up and running.

She didn't know _how_ he managed to get the power back so fast...but she soon just opted to keep her questions to herself.

And shortly after they got the lights back, the theater even gained a new member to the 'family', as Buster to affectionately called them, a young elephant named Meena; Who, at some point between the power cut to when the lights came back on, the theater director had taken on as a stage hand.

But nothing else out of the ordinary happened for the rest of the day. Most of what the contestants did pretty much consisted of rehearsing their acts and then just heading back home with the exception of Johnny, Rosita and Gunter giving Sylvia a quick 'hi' or 'see you tomorrow' every now and then.

And as for Mike, the few times they would pass by each other he just couldn't seem to resist throwing in a little jab of 'Hey fluffy.' or a new favorite of his, ' How's it goin' powderpuff?'. But Sylvia wouldn't give him the satisfaction of riling her up, so she would casually answer them by calling him 'cheese breath', 'pipsqueak' or, her own new favorite, 'snowflake'.

 _That_ one really seemed to twist his tail and get him going in a huff.

Other than those few interactions Sylvia would receive, everyone else pretty much just kept to themselves. Not that she really minded as that meant she could just do her work in peace either cleaning up around the theater or running small errands for Buster or Ms. Crawly.

And it was pretty much the same thing over the next two days she would arrive at the theater after work...well...occasionally she would see a pack of red pandas running around which she found that a little strange because she didn't remember seeing them with the others when Buster first introduced her to his cast.

At one point Sylvia had tried to find out what they were doing at the theater, but the moment she discovered that _none_ of the brightly dressed members spoke even a _shred_ of English, she immediately dubbed it as Busters problem to work out by himself.

But other than that, the Moon Theater was pretty much uneventful for her, and that included most of today.

Though, it was a little more boring for her since she forgot to put her head phones in her pocket before she came over, so she wasn't able to listen to her music as she worked and was stuck listening to all the muffled voices and beats of whatever song the contests were practicing with while she mopped around the rehearsal spaces.

The only one that she seemed to pick out more above the rest was the voice of Pete the camel as he sang some kind of horrid opera themed song, and that got under her fur _very_ quickly...

Finally, she could stand it no longer and just left her job half finished to take a break away from the practice rooms. Three days of working here without having an issue, she would gladly take the risk of Buster or Ms. Crawly scolding her for leaving in the middle of a job if it meant she would get a few seconds of silence. Her search brought her out from back stage to the auditorium, and now that it was a little more quiet, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to let her nerves relax...

Only to have her ears suddenly suddenly pick out a sound coming from the other end of the stage, and as she slowly moved herself to find out what it was, she discovered that it was someone singing.

And whoever it was, was singing _very_ well.

 _'...there can be miracles,_

 _if you believe_

 _though hope is frail,_

 _it's hard to kill...'_

...It was _beautiful_ , and following it further she soon found Meena, Busters new, and apparently _only_ , stage hand.

She didn't know much about Meena as it was almost painfully obvious how shy and quiet she was. But that timidness seemed to be long gone and replaced with a confidence as she sang each note of her song perfectly with a voice that was amazingly light and delicate for a larger animal like herself, and so breathtakingly gorgeous that Sylvia had one thought going through her mind...

How the heck was she _not_ part of the cast?

The young elephant had her back to Sylvia as she seemed to be studying all the different controls for the stage while she sang, so the silver and black fox just stood there and listened for a while longer before she finally made her presence known.

" That's 'If You Believe', right?" Sylvia asked, making Meena let out a sharp gasp as she turned around to face her with wide, teal colored eyes. " Nice song, you have a really good voice for it."

"I'm Sylvia, by the way."

"T...thank you..." Meena said, her voice just barley above a whisper as she tried to make her large ears hide more of her face as her long trunk moved out to politly shake Sylvia's paw before it quickly retreated back. "I'm...m-Meena."

Normally, Sylvia would just leave a person alone if it was obvious they would rather not talk, but Meena intrigued her, and she still had no answer to her question...

"So how come you're not back there practicing with everyone else?" the young vixen asked, pointing over her shoulder to the rehearsal rooms across the stage. " You can't tell me that Mr. Moon seriously made you a stage hand considering how good you are..."

"Well...n-no, not exactly." Meena answered slowly.

"Didn't you audition for the show?" Sylvia questioned, surprising even herself at how nosy she was behaving when she always made it a point to keep her nose out of other peoples business.

But thankfully, it seemed that Meena didn't really mind it. It even looked like she was a little glad that someone was trying to talk to her and she slowly started becoming a little more confident, too.

"I tried...but I just- I couldn't..." the elephant told her, wringing the hem of her baby blue hoodie with her fingers as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment under her ears. "I got so scared, I couldn't sing...so I just went home after."

So she had stage fright, huh? It was a pretty common problem in most people.

"Have you thought about asking Mr. Moon to give you another chance to try out?" Sylvia asked. She may not have known Buster for very long, but she still saw him as the type to kick himself over not having a talent like Meena as a real part of his show.

"It's all I ever seem think about, it's the reason I came back to the theater in the first place." Meena confessed. "But every time I try to ask, I get so...so tongue tied."

She then gave a long sigh as she turned back to the look at the controls with a downcast expression on her freckled face.

"But...maybe it's better this way, even if he _did_ give me another chance, I'm still too scared to sing in front of people..." the young elephant said sadly. "I'd only blow it... _again_."

the young fox rolled her amber eyes at how hopeless Meena was behaving. Just because she messed up didn't mean she shouldn't keep trying, she just needed a little push in the right direction to get her courage up. So as an idea came to her, Sylvia pulled out her phone from the right pocket of her hoodie.

"Hey, what's your phone number? " she asked.

"M..my phone number?" Meena asked, surprised at Sylvia asking for her number when they really only met just minuets ago.

"Yeah, I'll give you mine too." Sylvia casually said. "It might be a little tricky because I work, but maybe we can manage to meet up and get some practice in..."

"Practice for what?" the young elephant asked, a little curious.

"Believe it or not, I used to get stage fright all the time in high school when I had to give presentations." Sylvia told her. "My dad would have me practice speaking every night in front of him and my mom for a week before each presentation so it wouldn't seem as scary."

"Really?" Meena asked, smiling a bit at the how cute the story was. "Did it work?"

"Well...a little, never managed to get rid of that stupid stutter I'd get." Sylvia said truthfully with a shrug of her shoulders. "But I always ended up with a solid B+...so count your blessings, right?"

"It's not the same a singing, so I don't promise that it'll work for you too, but it's step in the right direction, isn't it?" Sylvia added. "So what do you say? Would you be up for it?"

"I mean, you don't have to if you really don't want to, you know."

"No, I...I'd really like that." Meena said with a grateful smile as she pulled out her own phone. " Thanks Sylvia."

Sylvia returned Meena's smile with a small, but sincere one of her own. But the second after they exchanged each others phone numbers, someone suddenly started calling out Sylvias' name from the other side of the stage.

"Sylvia, where did you go?" It was Ms. Crawly. " You still have a little bit more to mop over here, dear."

" _Ugh_...well, I hope the contestants are taking a break..." the young fox grumbled. "Otherwise, I may just go crazy!"

" Guess this'll teach me to never go anywhere without head phones again!"

"Oh, here, you can borrow mine if you want." Meena said as she pulled out a headset that matched her her hoodie and offered it to her. " You have to go to work soon, right? You can give them back when you're ready to leave."

"Meena, you seriously just saved my life." Sylvia said as she took the headphones from her and placed them on her head. She must have looked a little silly wearing them since they were so big, but hey, it would be better than listening to a hodgepodge of different symphonies back at the rehearsal rooms.

"You can expect these back in about twenty minuets."

"I'll be here." Meena affirmed with a smile and a nod as she went back to studying the stage controls while Sylvia went back o finish her work. Feeling rather good now that she seemed to make a nice friend in Meena and that her days working here at the theater would be a little less boring from now on.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **And here we have Sylvia official meeting the adorable Meena! I like to think that _anyone_ meeting someone as sweet as that wonderful elephant would leap at the chance to try and help her voice be heard!  
**

 **I picked out a little bit of 'If You Believe' the version I intended sung by 'Celtic Woman', original artist by 'Sasha', if I have that correctly. I think would sound beautiful if sung by Meena!**

 **Thanks so much for reading guys! I'll try and get another chapter up here pretty soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, here is chapter 5, ready and waiting for you to read X3 X3 X3**

 **And to DK, thank you so much for your comment, hun! I love that song too, it's so beautiful! :3**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Sylvia sighed as she watched the crescent moon come down closer and closer to her from Meena pulling the lever behind the curtain.

When she first started working here at the theater, she didn't really know what to expect in her job description. House keeping was pretty much a given, and errand girl, okay, Buster _did_ tell her to expect that he and Ms. Crawly would find a few extra things for her to do to keep her busy.

But what she _didn't_ expect, as she looked down at the sand paper in her right paw and cans of wood stain and gold paint on the floor near her feet, was suddenly becoming a carpenter when Buster asked her sand out the rough edges along the moon prop and touch it up...or was the correct title for it 'handyman'?

Well, either way, at least she could look forward to a colorful resume for future reference by the time this show was over...

"Are..are you _sure_ you don't need any help, Sylvia?" Meena called over as she watched her new friend climb up on the hanging stage prop once it was far enough for her to reach and began struggling to pull herself up to the top so she could work her way down.

"Nope." Sylvia grunted out, inching further bit by bit "I got it."

"Really, it's no trouble." the young elephant insisted. " I can get some sand paper too and get the top of-"

Sylvia rolled her eyes a bit, she really liked Meena, after coming out of her shell a little since they met, she was very sweet, eager to please and they had actually become rather good friends with each other since they first exchanged numbers the other day, and although she could appreciate the young elephant wanting to help out, Sylvia would be sure to ask her for her assistance if she _really_ needed it for something.

" _Meena_ ," the young fox ground out as she then stretched a paw up to try and grasp the top of the moon. " I said I'm-"

But just as the tips of her claws just barley touched the wood, she gasp when she suddenly lost her grip and slide down along the curve of the moon, getting a bit of height as she sailed off of it and crashed to the stage floor.

" _Aah!_ " Sylvia cried out, clutching her right leg tightly as her knee as it suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Sylvia!" Meena cried in alarm as she hurried over to her friends side as the young vixen sat up, still favoring her knee. " What wrong?"

"I-it's nothing... _ow!_ " Sylvia winced, berating herself because this was her fault for being so stupidly stubborn. And sucking in a sharp breath through her teeth as she pulled back the now larger rip that was already there in her jeans and inspected the damage, where she discovered that a small patch of her black fur had been scrapped off as well as a good sized lump under the skin of her knee where a big splinter was nestled in.

Making her _dread_ the fact that she was going to have to dig that sucker out as soon as the pain wasn't burning her too much to walk...

"Oh my _gosh_ , are you okay?!" a voice asked in worry as she looked up to see Rosita and Gunter running over to them.

"Yeah, I just got a splinter." Sylvia told them, trying to wave them off. "It's nothing serious."

"Is everything alright over there?" came Busters voice from the making Sylvia look over to find that she had unintentionally drawn a crowd as he, Ash, Johnny and Ms. Crawly all seemed a little concerned when they heard Sylvia cry out after her fall.

The only exception was Mike as he just seemed extremely peeved over it.

"Not hardly!" the white mouse stated angrily. " _Some_ of us still need to practice winning the show, so if you wouldn't mind, _keep it down!_ "

And as he stormed back to his rehearsal space, Rosita just gave a distasteful shake of her head before she knelt down beside the young vixen.

"Here, let me see..." she instructed, motioning for Sylvia to move her paws from her knee.

" _Really_ , I'm fine!" Sylvia insisted. " Just go back to practice and I'll take care of it."

But Rosita refused to hear any of it as she forced Sylvia's paws apart with a surprising, and rather uncharacteristic, forcefulness from the usually soft spoken and gentle pig.

And after she took a few moments to look over Sylvia's injury, she turned to her partner as he and Meena were both leaning over her shoulders to take a look as well.

"Gunter, I'll need a damp towel." She said in a tone that Sylvia could only describe as the 'mom voice'. "Make sure it's nice and warm."

" _J_ _a_ , coming right up, Rosita!" the exuberant pig affirmed with a quick salute before he practically bounded across the stage to do what was asked of him.

"Anything I can do?" Meena asked, wanting to help as well.

"Yes, if you could go grab my purse from our practice room, that would be great." "Rosita said as she helped Sylvia stand to her feet; And as Meena hurried away to get it, Rosita sent a smile over to Buster and the others as she walked with the young vixen towards backstage.

"Don't worry, everyone, I'll take care of her." She announced. " You just go back to rehearsals, okay?"

"Rosita, you really don't have to..." The silver fox began, even though she already knew that it was all but pointless to get this pig on a mission to stop what she was doing, especially when she let out a hiss of pain as her knee seemed to pinch and sting from moving.

"Oh shush, it' no trouble at all." Rosita told her with a wink of one of her hazel eyes. " As a mother of twenty five, I'm an practically an expert as getting splinters out as painlessly as possible."

Sylvia nearly choked at that bit of shocking information as she stared at Rosita in amazement, _twenty five_ _?!_ Holy flipping muffins!

And as Rosita left Sylvia to go grab the items she needed from Gunter and Meena, Ms. Crawly who came back and offered her a small cup coffee while she waited. Sylvia accepted it with a 'thank you'. But right after she took a sip, it took all she had not to make a face or cringe at the black, store bought coffee as the strong, overly bitter taste coated her mouth.

"Does it taste okay, dear?" Ms. Crawly asked with a comforting smile. "It's not too hot, is it?"

Not wanting to hurt the well meaning iguana's feelings, Sylvia offered a meek grin and hummed while shaking her head before giving the elderly lizard a thumbs up. Though the second Ms. Crawly had turned and left to go back to her business, she immediately spit it back in the cup and placed it down on the floor with a disgusted shudder.

 _Man_ , she really needed to start bringing her own coffee!

"Okay, let's get down to business..." Rosita said as she took a seat in front of Sylvia, placing with warm, wet towel over the splinter before she took her big yellow purse and pulled out a pair of tweezers, some ointment and a small, white plastic case of band-aids. Placing them all on her lap before she started off to work. It twinged a little to feel her trying to work it out, but true to what Rosita said before, it really didn't hurt that much as Sylvia let out a sigh of relief when she finally pulled out the evil splinter.

"Okay, see? That wasn't too bad now, was it?" Rosita said, dropping it in the trash bin before she picked up the ointment and put a dab of it on her finger. Which Sylvia shrank back a bit upon seeing as she knew it was the kind that stung.

"Uh, that's okay," She started, trying to get to her feet. " Just give me a band-aid and I'll be good."

"I'd feel better if we put just a little bit on." Rosita said, making her sit back down and reaching over to Sylvia's leg, making the silver fox start to panic a little as she tried to stop her by swatting her hand away and moving her knee this way and that.

"Wha-Hey- _Sylvia_ , hold still!" Rosita told her in a firm tone.

"Seriously, Rosita, I don't- _AAAWHOOOO!_ "

Sylvia clapped her paws over her mouth as Rosita jerked back after rubbing the ointment over her wound, she Gunter and Meena all staring at her with wide, surprised eyes after the high pitched, literal howl of pain the young vixen just emitted from the sting of the medicine.

And after a few moments of she suddenly noticed that she gained another audience, specifically in Pete and the three frogs as they watched her from behind the glass of their practice rooms.

"...What are _you_ all staring at?!" Sylvia demanded loudly, her ears and face burning as they immediately adverted their gaze and went back to practicing. Besides Mike, who she could hear laughing his tail off in his room.

Rosita giggled a bit as Meena and Gunter gave a smile of their own at this new side of Sylvia they had not seen before while she just glared down at the floor with embarrassment.

"Here now..." the mother of twenty five said softly as she pulled out a blue band-aid with pink flowers and put it on her knee before she gave a gentle pat on her leg. "Gunter and I need to get back to practice now, and I'm sorry that the medicine hurt a little, but it's better to be safe than sorry right?"

Sylvia only nodded and mumbled out a small 'thanks' before the two pigs when back to rehearsing for the act, and Meena left to start working on the moon back at the stage herself while the young vixen picked at the flower printed band-aide...thinking about what just happened.

She wasn't very used to getting taken care of like this, as far back as she could remember, Sylvia always looked after herself. It wasn't by any fault of her parents, they never neglected her, but with both of them working she learned at an early age that she never wanted to be a burden to them or have them worry over her when they had so much to worry about already. So she pretty much taught herself how take care of minor, everyday bumps and bruises like this, and never put herself in a situation where it was likely that she would get seriously hurt.

But Rosita didn't give her much of a chance to do it herself like she would with her parents, and even if this this whole experience made her a little uncomfortable at first, it still felt a little nice to be shown a bit of maternal attention from Rosita... she really was a good mother.

...and that made her think that she really needed to go see her own mother soon, too...at least just to say 'hi'.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

After the whole splinter incident, Sylvia just took a little break right where Rosita left her. But once she checked the time on her phone, she had about thirty minuets of work left before she had to go to the cafe.

Buster had wanted her to make a sweep of the practice rooms before she left, spot cleaning mirrors and tidying up anything that the contestants used. Pete had left early that day, as did the frogs because two of the member had gotten into another ego fight and refused to practice with each other anymore for today. And by the time she was done with those two rooms, Rosita, Gunter and Mike already clocked out and started home.

The only one that was still being occupied was by Ash, who seemed to be in a mood fit to kill as she switched off a stereo that was playing some kind of girly pop song when Sylvia stepped inside.

"Hey, you taking a break in here?" Sylvia asked her. " Mr. Moon wanted me to make a quick sweep of the practice rooms before I take off."

"Knock yourself out." Ash growled as she sat down on a chair in a huff, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she glaring daggers into the floor while Sylvia walked over to one side of the mirror.

"Wow, what's got you in such a prickly mood?" the young vixen asked as she pulled out a bottle of Windex and some paper towels.

"Ha. 'prickly'. That's a _good_ one..." the porcupine said, her icy blue eyes rolling as her husky voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Whatever, I'll just be in and out." Sylvia said with an eye roll of her own as she started cleaning up all the smudges she could find. Her knee was still throbbing and she had a long evening of making coffees for tons of customers to look forward to, so she didn't need to add an obviously irritated animal to her list of stresses for the day.

The whole room was quiet save for the squirt of the cleaner and the occasional squeak that came from Sylvia rubbing the towel over the mirror, and it went on like that for a good few moments before Ash was the first to speak again.

"Have you ever cared about someone so much, you would literally do _anything_ to see them happy? To support them and encourage them to do whatever it takes to make their dreams come true?" she asked in a softer tone. "Only to feel like they wouldn't do the same for you?"

Sylvia glanced down at Ash's reflection in the mirror...They never had much interaction with each other, even as they passed each other doing whatever as they worked. She mostly kept to herself in this room playing her guitar or having almost one sided arguments with Buster about his song choices for her. But as they young fox looked at her, gone was her cheeky and sarcastic attitude, and instead, a very solemn and exhausted looking porcupine stared back at her. Making Sylvia turn around to face her properly as she figured Ash wanted someone to talk for a bit.

"Care to elaborate?" Sylvia finally asked.

"My boyfriend, Lance..." Ash began. "Before I started coming here, we actually had our own band together."

"We both auditioned for the show when we saw the flyers, but for some reason, Moon just wanted me...and Lance didn't want me to come at first, he just thought I wanted to sell out."

"Well, I guess something changed if you're here now." Sylvia said, gesturing around them.

"Yeah, after I kept telling him over and over that we could start our own labeling company for his songs if I won the money..." Ash said. "My only problem is that I _hate_ all these frilly pop songs!"

"I'm sure I could write a better one if I was given a chance, but Lance all but made it clear that if I want to win, I need to do what Moon says...I don't think he believes that I have it in me to make my own song."

"But, Lance is pretty much an expert as musician, and he's already written a bunch of great songs...if he thinks I can't make a good song, then maybe he's right..."

"Have you even _tried_ to write your own song before?" Sylvia asked, finding it a little hard to believe that her own _boyfriend_ wouldn't be supporting her in something that she wanted to do, regardless of whether he though she could write a song or not.

"Well...not exactly." Ash confessed with a shrug of her shoulders. "Lance usually writes our songs, I'm just the back up singer."

Sylvia nodded at the information, it sounded like she really idolized her boyfriend for what he could do, but even though Ash played if off as him knowing best because he's an experienced writer, something still bothered her a little...

"Look, no offense or anything," the young vixen started as she went back to cleaning up again. " But he really doesn't sound like all _that_ great a musician to me..."

" _What?_ " Ash started defensively. "How can you say that when you've never met him?!"

"Well...why did Mr. Moon just pick you, then?" Sylvia asked. "What you just said leads me to believe that this Lance guy's caught up in his own hype, and if he's cutting you down like that because you want to write your own song, then maybe _he's_ the one holding you back from what you can _really_ do as an artist."

"But Lance would never..." Ash began, but she trailed off as her expression made her seem a little unsure.

"I think you're here because of what _you_ can do, Mr. Moon saw what you were capable of and the talent that you have, that you could become more that just a back up singer." Sylvia continued as she finished tidying up in the room and made sure that everything was back in place. " And from what I've heard, I wouldn't put it past your ' oh so supportive' boyfriend to have gotten jealous because Mr. Moon saw potential in you while he was completely passed over like a stale bagel."

"But, that's just my own opinion." The vixen added with a shrug as she dusted off her hands after she was satisfied with her work. "You don't have to take anything I say seriously if you think any different."

Ash just looked down at the floor as she thought about what Sylvia told her, wondering if the silver fox really meant everything she said...but before she could even think of something to say, Sylvia had one more thing to add...

"And you know, as far as songs go, I think you should go ahead and make something anyway." Sylvia told her. " No one should have the right to say you can't if you haven't actually tried."

"And contrary to what Mr. Moon thinks, I seriously don't see you as the 'Pop Star Princess' type."

"Well that makes two of us." Ash said, finally cracking a smile. "You should see the dress he expects me to wear."

"Let me guess, glitter and bows, right?" Sylvia said with a short laugh of her own as she gathered up the cleaning supplies and started heading out to put them back in the sticky broom closet. "Yeah, I'd rather _keep_ my eye sight, thank you very much."

"Hey hold up a sec!" Ash started, stopping her from stepping out the door. " I'll probably just go along with what Moon wants for a little while, but...if I get around to writing my own song, would you mind listening?"

"You know... for feed back and junk?"

"If you want me to, then sure." Sylvia said with a nod, not really seeing any reason why she shouldn't as she gave Ash grin. " See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Lol, from personal experience, I find that the absolute worst places to get splinters is in your fingers, toes and knees XP ANd WOOT! Sylvia's starting to get to meet all our favorite stars! *happy dance*  
**

 **I'll try and get some more chapters done soon, thanks so much for reading guys!**


End file.
